Arthur
Sir Arthur is the main protagonist in the Ghosts 'N Goblins Series and his objective is to rescue his wife, Princess Guenivere who gets captured by Satan and his minions in each game. Story Arthur the brave knight ventures into the depths of Hell to save the princess, Prin Prin. Prin Prin is captured by Satan's minions, and it's up to Arthur to save her. Appearances *Ghosts 'N Goblins (1985) *Ghouls 'N Ghosts (1988) *Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts (1991) *Arthur to Astaroth no Nazomakaimura: Incredible Toons (1996) *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (1998) character *Makaimura for WonderSwan (1999) *Cannon Spike (2000) character *Namco ✕ Capcom (2005) character *Ultimate Ghosts 'N Goblins (2006) *We Love Golf! (2007) character *'Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights' (2009) *'Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights II' (2010) *Dead Rising 2 (2010) costume *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (2010) - As a cameo appearance in Sōki's ending (from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams). *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds character (2011) *Project X Zone (2012) character Ghosts 'N Goblins *Story Princess Prin Prin is kidnapped by Satan and Arthur has to fight through the six gates of Hell to defeat Satan in order to save his love. *Gameplay Arthur wears Steel Armor and has five unique weapons to defeat his enemies. Two hits and the player is dead. The series was well known for its extreme difficulty and each game definitely proves that point. Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Story Loki becomes the ruler of Hell, after Arthur had defeated Satan, and takes away everyone's souls, including Prin Prin's to create his powerful body. It's up to Arthur to save his Princess again, and return the souls back to the people of Camelot. *Gameplay Pretty much the same as the first, with some upgrades. Arthur has a bigger arsenal of weaponry, and Gold armor is introduced, which can be worn to make the current weapon more powerful. While wearing Gold armor, Arthur can use a charged attack more powerful than using the basic weapon. Arthur can also aim upwards, and can aim downwards while jumping. Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Story Set years after Ghouls n' Ghosts, Arthur is engaged to Prin Prin, ready to get married. Suddenly, his wife-to-be is captured yet again by another demon. This time, the ruler of Hell is the Demon Emperor Sardius, who can only be defeated by a Holy weapon that the princess has. *Gameplay Once again, the same gameplay is used, and like the previous game, it has more upgrades. Arthur can obtain Bronze armor, which makes his weapons more powerful, and can also obtain Gold Armor, which also makes his weapons more powerful. Like the game before, he can charge up for a very powerful attack. Arthur loses his ability to aim up and down, but makes up for it but gaining the ability to double jump, a first in the series. Makaimura for WonderSwan Ultimate Ghosts 'N Goblins Arthur to Astaroth no Nazomakaimura: Incredible Toons Gallery Sir Arthur MvsC3FTW.PNG|''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Arthur.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' A19901e75eae7c5da24273c21f1263b4.png|''UMvC3 Victory Art'' Arthur_DLC_49643_640screen.jpg|''Zombie Arthur'' ( DLC Attire ) Sprites Category:Characters